winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 101
An Unexpected Event is the first episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis One summer morning in Gardenia,Bloom's mother wakes her up for school, even though it is summer vacation, as a prank. Bloom’s mother finds out that Bloom was reading a book of fairies and thinks it is silly, and that Bloom is too old. Bloom’s parents give her a present, which she thinks is a car, but is really a bicycle. Bloom passes a girl named Mitzi on the street, who tends to be a show-off before going to the park. Kiko returns, screaming and clearly going crazy about something in the woods. It turns out to be Stella, a fairy who came to visit Earth. Bloom observes as Stella fights monsters in the woods. The monsters are beating Stella, and she’s fallen, until Bloom jumps out, without any powers. Suddenly, when Bloom holds out her hand, she discovers that she has magic, too. Bloom defeats the bad guys, and saves Stella. A strange burst of power erupts from Bloom, and Stella stands again and grabs her scepter to defeat the evil beast. After Stella and Bloom defeat the beasts, Stella collapses on the ground, unconscious. The monster reports back to his masters, and is accused of failing. He grabs a piece of Bloom’s clothes and hands the clothes to a troll, so the troll can search for Bloom. Stella comes to in Bloom’s living room, and explains to Bloom’s family what happened to Stella and Bloom. Bloom realizes she is a fairy, and Stella attempts to explain to Bloom’s parents that she really is. The villians return, with a troll to search for Bloom. Stella and Bloom enter Bloom’s room, and explores Bloom’s room. Stella starts explaining what’s happening, and tries to explain to Bloom how to use her powers, and about Alfea, a college in the Magic dimension. The villians are on the hunt for Bloom, and they lose the scent when Bloom disappears into the Magic realm. Bloom and Stella journey in a postcard, enter the Magic realm, and visit Alfea, a college for fairies. Kiko goes to warn Bloom’s parents of the approaching monsters outside of Bloom’s door. Kiko piles objects in front of the door. The monsters enter and attack Bloom’s parent’s house and Bloom’s parents. Stella transforms into her fairy form as the guardian of Solaria. She flies into battle and attacks the troll and the main evil villain. Bloom attacks the ghouls, as Stella attacks the people who remained. Stella appeared and told Bloom that she called the Specialists, whom Bloom has never seen before. The Specialists defeat the beasts and save the girls. The specialists defeat the monsters and Stella and Bloom meet the specialists: Sky, Brandon, and Riven. They imprison the monsters before they leave to the Magic dimension. A new day dawns in Gardenia, as Bloom packs to leave to Alfea and the Magic dimension. Stella transports the entire family to the magic dimension and Alfea, where they land and head to Alfea. Major Events *Bloom meets Stella and Knut. *Bloom's powers are awakened. *Bloom decides to go to Alfea. *Bloom meets Specialists, Riven, Sky (under the alias "Brandon"), Timmy and Brandon (under the alias "Prince Sky"). *Stella's Winx/Fairy Form and transformation is shown. Debuts *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko *Icy (voice only) *Darcy (voice only) *Stormy (voice only) *Hunting Troll *Ghouls Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Specialists **Prince Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Kiko *Trix **Icy (voice only) **Darcy (voice only) **Stormy (voice only) *Hunting Troll *Ghouls Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Vanessa – Barbara De Bortoli *Mike – Roberto Certomà *Knut – Roberto Draghetti *Mitzi – Monica Vulcano *Sky as Brandon - Alessandro Quarta *Brandon as Sky - Massimiliano Alto *Riven - Mirko Mazzanti *Timmy - Corrado Confronti *Icy – Tatiana Dessi *Darcy – Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali Rai English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Vanessa - TBA *Mike - TBA *Knut - TBA *Mitzi - TBA *Sky as Brandon - Daniel Brochu *Brandon as Sky - Mark Hauser *Riven - Mitchell Rothpan *Timmy - Michael Yarmush *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough 4Kids *Liza Jacquline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kayzie Rogers as Vanessa *Stuart Zagnit as Mike *Marc Thompson as Knut *Lisa Ortiz as Mitzi *Dan Green as Sky (under the alias Brandon) *Frank Frankson as Brandon (under the alias Sky) *Micheal Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy Scripts *Cinélume *4Kids *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Rising Sun *Solar Wind Trivia *Stella is one of the first Winx, besides Bloom, who visited Earth. *The plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon special, although it is shortened. *Though only shown cloaked and in the shadows, the Trix make their first appearance in this episode. *When Stella transforms into her Winx form, she cries out, "Solaria!" and not "Magic Winx!" Mistakes *When Stella is telling Bloom about the Magical Dimension and when Bloom first visits Magix, her pant leg frequently changes from ripped to not ripped. *When Bloom, Stella and Bloom's parents are walking towards Alfea, they aren't carrying any luggage, but they arrived through the portal with luggage. *When Stella was being held down by the ghouls, she had no wings. *When Stella detransforms into her princess outfit, the blue rim at the top is missing. *In the 4kids version, Stella's ending pose is reversed Stella No Wings.PNG|Where did Stella's wings go? BloomMistake1.PNG|Bloom's pants seem to be okay 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg|The blue rim of the top of her dress is missing Videos '4Kids' 'Rai English' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume